


Thunderstorms

by robingurl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Alfred is too scared of a storm to sleep so Arthur has to find a way to distract him...and he does..in a France type way. xD (France would be proud)





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is UK/US not US/UK. You've been warned.

Title: Thunderstorm  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Rating: NC-17  
Characters: Arthur/England, Alfred/America...Matthew/Canada and Francis/France mentioned in passing.  
Pairing: UK/US   
Warnings: Fluffy smex xD (when I say fluffy it's jaw aching fluffy)   
Summary: Alfred is too scared of a storm to sleep so Arthur has to find a way to distract him...and he does..in a France type way. xD (France would be proud)  
Notes: xD hehe finally got around to writing this one. Not so much pervy!iggy in here but he does top as always.   
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but the idea. xD

 

He felt like an idiot having to sleep in the bed with someone because he was too damn scared to sleep by himself. He hugged his pillow close pouting into it, his back turned away from Arthur. He couldn’t just cry out for him could he? How unmanly was that? He sighed clenching his eyes shut as another flash of lightening lit up the room. 

He heard another sigh and felt an arm fall over his side and pull him closer. Then that soothing British accent flowed into his ear, “If you’re afraid, wanker, just say so. Don’t lay there sniffling.” 

His eyes widened in embarrassment, “Uh..sorry did I wake you?” 

A sigh was his response before he felt the bed move, “I didn’t go back to sleep. I know you too well to know we’ll be up until it passes.” The voice sounded higher up which meant Arthur had sat up. 

He slowly turned on his back, his arms still clenching his pillow. He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure hovering over him. In any other situation he would have screamed it was a ghost, but the smell of brandy and European cologne kept his fears at bay. He just turned his head slightly and moved his body down a bit to where he could lay it on the other man’s thigh. “Sorry.” 

*~*

Arthur sighed and glanced down at the lad, he truly did feel sorry him. Yes, it was quite a shock to get woken up in the middle of the night to Alfred screaming bloody murder. He’d gone to bed first about two hours ago leaving his lover to his stupid video games figuring he’d be in bed in a couple of hours. 

He usually stayed up and just sat in bed reading his paper back until Alfred managed to drag himself into the room. Tonight though he’d been exhausted and had immediately gone to sleep unable to keep his eyes open in any longer, which is why he had managed to miss the thunderstorm completely. 

“Don’t be sorry, Alfred.” Arthur responded leaning against the headboard. “You want to get your hand boy or what ever its called?” He knew that wasn’t the right name but figured Alfred would at least get a laugh out of it. 

“My gameboy?” Came the corrected answer. 

“Yes, yes that. We can turn the lights back on and wait it out. While you play I’ll read.” 

“I don’t know, dude..” 

“It will keep your mind off the storm,” Arthur encouraged reaching over to turn the bedside lamp on. As he did a big clap of thunder exploded shaking the old plantation house. Alfred clung to his side, his grip was tight. He panted trying to catch himself from falling and get his wind back, “Alfred, dear, I can’t breath.” 

The arms around his side didn’t lessen their grip and the body they were attached too was shaking so badly Arthur couldn’t see straight because they were shaking him. He managed to get his fingers close enough to the lamp and turned it on. “There, the light is on, just relax. We’re safe. We’re inside, Alfred, it can’t hurt us.” 

“Yeh, unless the lightening hits the trees then they crash into the window and then it will get to us.” 

“Do you always think of the negative?” Arthur then sat back and forcibly removed Alfred’s arms from around his waist. He heaved as air got back in his lungs and collapsed against the headboard again. 

“There is no positive in a thunderstorm, Iggy.” He turned his head to see Alfred still clinging to that pink pillow. At least the lad was sitting up this time and not burying himself into the bed as far as he could go. 

“I’m here, that’s a positive, right?” He sighed getting slightly annoyed. When Alfred didn’t respond he sat up and saw Alfred had his eyes fixed on the bed. 

“Usually I’m by myself when this happens….so…I sleep in the closet.” 

“Alfred,” Arthur started with a hint of amusement, “Don’t jest, that closet is too tiny to sleep in.” 

“Not if you curl up just right.” 

Arthur felt his heart drop as he realized Alfred was quite serious about this. “Matthew has been unable to sleep over, is that it?” He reached up and stroked some of the blonde hair from the blue eyes. 

“He’s always with France.” Alfred sighed then shrugged, “It’s ok, I’m the hero! I can do it!” Lightening flashed again and his cocky smile turned into a fearful look. His body tensed as he waited for the thunder. 

A rolling noise was heard far off into the distance and this time Arthur reached up without saying a word and placed his hands over Alfred’s ears just as another clap shook the house. Arthur sighed and used his thumb to wipe a tear that had escaped and was running down the pale cheek. 

He had to get Alfred’s mind off the thunder, but what could he do? He wracked his brain for things to distract the lad but the obvious ways weren’t helping at all. He’d never seen Alfred turn down a chance to play video games. He had to keep reminding himself that when Alfred was scared he acted differently. So he’d have to come up with a different way to keep him entertained. 

It was then he noticed how beautiful Alfred’s face was when it was tear stained. It showed off his boyish features perfectly, his cheeks a bit flushed – almost sexy. A thought then crossed his mind and he kicked himself because he felt like France but what else was there to do? 

He let go of Alfred’s ears and gently grabbed the chin between two of his fingers pulling the lad closer, he then planted a sweet kiss on the red lips smiling when he felt the body relax. 

He kissed him again a bit harder this time getting a moan in return as he pulled away letting them breathe. Thunder echoed behind them and Alfred jumped his head turning, “No lad, keep your eyes on me and what I’m doing.” He said firmly pulling Alfred’s chin back to where it was. 

“B..But Iggy I –“ He was caught off when Arthur leaned forward and kissed his neck making a trail down. He shivered when he felt two cool hands run down his arms and move to his waist lifting his shirt. “Dude..” 

“It’s in the way, dear.” Arthur responded lifting the t-shirt revealing his lovers soft but muscular tanned body. “There we go..” He said breathlessly as usual in awe struck at the other country’s body. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the belly button giving it a warm kiss, smiling when Alfred shivered. 

He felt his cheeks go red as he heard Arthur whisper ‘beautiful’ as he continued a trail of kisses and occasionally a lick up his torso to end once again at his mouth. He parted his lips slightly and felt Arthur press his own against his. He leaned into this one as thunder crackled outside, his hands gripping Arthur’s shoulders and unsteadily with shaking hands trying to unbutton the pajama shirt. 

Arthur stopped him though kissing both palms of each hand lovingly, “No love, tonight it’s my turn to pleasure you.” He then led Alfred back to laying down in the sheets hovering over the young country with a warm smile. 

“Y..You don’t have ta…ohh..” One of Arthur’s hands was making sure he wasn’t going harm himself going back down on the pillows but his other had escaped Alfred’s vision and had found it’s way down his chest. Two fingers were now squeezing one of his nipples. He squirmed a bit feeling his arousal grow, yet at the same time his eyes would grow wide with each flash of lightening. 

“I do have to do this, I’m going to show you that thunderstorms aren’t all that horrible, they can be fun if you’ve the right person to be with.” Arthur said soothingly stroking the blonde hair before letting one of his fingers slide up Nantucket and back down getting a startled gasp from Alfred. “You just relax and let me show you a good time, alright, love?” 

He didn't wait for an answer before he leaned down and kissed the other man again deeply working his tongue into the other hot mouth attached to his. As he did this he let his free hand roam down and at first stroke the bulge between Alfred’s legs through the boxers. He mmmed into the kiss not letting Alfred go quite yet, he wanted to push him further tonight with the kissing and the more lite headed Alfred was the less he’d be able to focus on the thunder and more on the pleasure. 

When he finally pulled away it was quite obvious by the panting that Alfred was seeing stars from the lack of air. He only smiled panting a bit himself but excited to feel Alfred had grown a bit harder. He stroked again harder feeling the hidden treasure twitch and wake up. “Ah, there we go…” He trailed off before running his hand up the heaving chest and then back down all the way under the boxers this time into the heat. He stroked up and down the length looking up to watch Alfred’s reaction. “That’s a good lad, just relax.” 

Alfred’s eyes fluttered as if trying to decide to stay open or closed. His lips parted slightly as he was still trying to get air back into his lungs but the pleasure was too great. His hips jerked once and he heard a chuckle from Arthur that made his cheeks burn again. 

“My my, a little enthusiastic tonight are we?” He asked calmly wetting his own lips. He used both his hands and eased the boxers down to the other man’s ankles smiling as Alfred’s cock appeared hard and already dripping a bit. 

“S..Sorry we just haven’t done it in so long..” Alfred whispered trying to hide his shame. He didn’t know what was worse: nearly orgasming from just a few touches or being horrified during a thunderstorm? 

“Don’t be embarrassed, we’ve both been a bit busy. This is a good thing though, it means you’ll get a good sleep once I’m done with you.” Alfred’s eyes opened as lightening flashed and then he felt a hot wet mouth engulf him down below. He gripped the sheets moaning as Arthur took him in. Thunder rumbled off the in the distance and he felt Arthur stroke his thigh as if soothing him. 

Arthur pulled away letting the hard length fall slightly catching it in his free hand. He kissed the tip and smiled up Alfred’s way. “Like I said, just keep your eyes on me, lad.” He then took him back in and bobbed his head a few times smiling to himself as Alfred all but fell apart. 

An unexpected clap of thunder made Alfred nearly jump in the air. Arthur sighed and had to grip the lad’s thighs to keep him still or he’d get an eye poked out. Alright, he said to himself, have to add in more pleasure. He stuck a finger in his mouth and wet it before lifting Alfred’s butt in the air slightly, he ran his finger tip around the edge of the hole smiling as Alfred’s attention was back on him. “That’s a good lad,” He whispered kissing the belly button again. He then inserted the first finger a little bit at a time, hearing Alfred’s breathless gasps told him he was doing it right. He wasn’t going to get himself aroused this time, no tonight he needed to focus on Alfred. “Mmm, such a good lad…already dripping pre-cum…it must feel good?” 

“Y..Yes..ohhh…” He smiled stroking one of the thighs before letting his other hand that was preoccupied insert a second finger. He then began to move them in and out. “Dude! Oh god!” Alfred’s hands had gripped the sheets tighter than before and sweat was running down his face but his mind was no longer on the storm. His eyes were clenched shut this time out of pleasure. 

Arthur smiled taking the cock back into his mouth and started to suck him off again leaving the fingers inside. He watched as Alfred’s hips left the bed and he attempted to sit up. He didn’t stop him this time only sucking on the tip then licking the length up and down. He saw a bright flash of lightening and knew a loud clap was on the way. He quickly pushed the fingers in all the way to the last knuckle and thrusted harder, he knew Alfred was close. 

Alfred’s vision was bursting with bright flashes of light as the pleasure was growing. He was so close he could feel it starting to build in his stomach. The feeling grew and traveled up each of his limbs racing back quickly to explode in his groin then make a fast jump to the rest of his body then repeat the action all over again. 

A loud explosion of thunder shook the house and Alfred’s voice joined it screaming as he orgasmed into Arthur’s mouth. The fingers and the sucking was just too much to handle. He fell back into the bed hitting his head on the head of the bed. It didn’t matter though because he was already seeing stars. 

Arthur pulled away letting the now limp cock fall back to where it had originally been. He gently pulled the boxers back up and then crawled up to lay beside his now exhausted lover. He took a sip of water to wash the taste of Alfred down then kissed the lad’s sweaty forehead. 

Alfred turned into him groggily and caught his fingers in the shirt burying his face into Arthur’s chest. Arthur thought at first that his idea hadn’t worked until he heard a soft snore. He smiled and kissed the top of Alfred’s head turning the lamp off before pulling the covers up around them, the storm still bearing down outside. “Good night dear.”


End file.
